


There Will Come Soft Rains

by AlohaSoleil



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 1910s, Coco Locos Smut Off, F/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Premarital Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil
Summary: Héctor and Imelda get caught in an unexpected storm--cold and alone, until it passes. In the midst of it, the young couple has one very special way to keep each other warm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Great Outdoors

“This is wonderful, Héctor.”

“You like it?”

“Sí, very much.” Imelda interlocked their fingers and rested her head against his shoulder. “Gracias.”

“You know…I was a bit hesitant about this...”

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“Wha-no! I’m very excited!” He exclaimed and Imelda turned her head to take in his expression.  “Tomorrow will be the best day of my life...a lifetime with you. Our house will be full of music, dancing, bebés, and—”

“...Bebés?”

“Sí...a large family like we always wanted...” Héctor became quiet, as if he regretted those words.

“Héctor?” She called him from the nervous trance he returned to. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah...well…”

A cool gust of wind swirled around them and tickled Imelda’s skin through the soft cottons of deep purples, lavender, and white. She gently kicked her feet and watched large ripples bubble at the plane of the river. Something touched the edge of her foot and she almost squirmed in her spot, until realizing it was another large foot. At least it wasn’t those weird plants that drift along in the ocean.    

He let out a tired sigh as his fingers glided over the back of hers and drew small, invisible ringlets. “Respectable women don’t dawdle with orphan musicians along the riverbank alone.” The rough callousness of his fingertips grazed her skin with a subtle pleasure as he brushed them along her bare arm, until smoothing over cotton and reacquainting with the soft surface of warm skin. “Especially when the most refined one is sitting right before me.”

Imelda glided her foot along the face of the water and propelled a large wave of water to crash against Héctor’s knees and face. He yelped in surprise, instinctively raising his arms in defense. A sharp gasp came out when a small hand grabbed his collar and forced him into a momentary silence.

She humming a protest against his lips at the slightest movement, until she felt ready to breathe. “I _want_ to be here with you,” she exhaled firmly and locking her eyes to his. “ _Only_ you.”

His eyes sparkled at her words and the reflections of light shining in his gaze reminded Imelda of the universe—a dark world decorated with dancing stars. She melted beneath his loving expression, already lost in his adoration and undivided attention to her. The walls of logic she lived within for the entirety of life crumbled in a matter of seconds with one glance from him. She led her life on the pillars of reason, determination, and with the mind.

Until she met him.

For the first time in her life, Imelda allowed her heart to pave the direction of her forthcoming future. Along that new journey would be the love of her life at her side supporting, challenging, and loving her every day until the end. Héctor was the only man to reach deep inside her heart and fill her to the brim with a love she _knew_ could not be filled by any other person.

They remained in a bubble of silence, until Héctor suddenly cupped her face with an eagerness that surprised Imelda before she felt warm lips on hers. She breathed into the kiss as he tilted his head with a light pressure that pushed her to the brink of dizziness.

“I can’t wait to marry you” He beamed. Their noses touched and Imelda felt a blush rise to her cheeks when he adorably nuzzled his against hers. “Just one more day.”

“One more day…” she repeated softly. They leaned in for another kiss, until a large drop of water fell on Imelda’s cheek.  She glanced up and blinked rapidly at the fast succession of drops hitting her face.

"It's just a few raindrops." He said, until bigger drops quickly fell harder and faster onto their cheeks, while powerful winds suddenly hovered over them.

"It's going to storm, tonto!" Imelda shrieked. Both retreated their feet from the rising waters and carried their boots as they ran from the impending storm.

Thunder thrashed and banged against the drums of grey clouds, while heavy doses of rain descended upon the young couple. Their clothes clung to chilled skin, swirls of hair slipping in front of their eyes, chests heaving, and feet planted firmly into the wet earth with every step to keep from slipping.The mud easily melted beneath their weight and tried to hug the entire surface of their feet, but they moved too fast.

"Imelda!!" His voice bellowed from the trees.

 _‘Oh no! When did he stop following me?’_ She couldn't hear him with the sound of her heartbeat ringing in her ears and the thunder clapping above to the angel tears fertilizing the soil.

"Héctor!" She lifted a hand to her forehead, eyes squinting and searching for him. "Where are you?!"

"¡Aquí!" A turn to the right and she could see him waving those long arms and....standing beside a large form.

_'That better not be a dead animal.'_

Without hesitation, she ran back and noticed the large "clump" was not an animal; rather, it was a dome-like canopy mostly constructed with thick branches and old soil. How Héctor managed to find this little haven in the middle of disaster was a miracle, and Imelda refused to question it.

"Get inside." He ushered her in and she crouched down beneath the small "cave."

It was surprisingly big enough to fit two of them if they slouched or leaned back.

The dirt was slightly wet, yet dry enough that their clothes wouldn't be stained with mud. Imelda felt a cool spot fall on her head  and peered up to see several leakage spots; she also noticed she was sitting in there alone. The ceiling trembled a bit and Imelda heard a few grunts from outside, and also noticed several spots stopped leaking.

"Héctor?" She stuck her head outside and was taken aback when she saw him collecting mud, foliage, and branches, then spreading it over the dome. "Dios, get inside! You're going to get sick!"

"Está bien, Imelda!" He heaved another clump of organic spread along the roof. "Stay inside, mi amor!" With a few more mixtures to solve the leaks, Héctor finally settled down and wiped away the excess water trickling down his cheekbones.

"Estás loco?!" Imelda brushed away his drenched bangs, and shot him her signature glare. "You could die from the flu  and I would only have been married to you for four days!"

"It'll be longer than that, mi amor." His spine slouched uncomfortably  beneath the shelter, yet his legs were protected from the oncoming rain. His feet remained exposed to the elements, but he didn't seem to care. "I've done worse things before."

Imelda rolled her eyes. "Dios mio...and how did you find this canopy? I could barely see anything."

"No lo sé." Héctor ran his hands through the wet bunches of soft hair. "I just turned my head, while we ran up and saw it." He ruffled the tresses and shook his head like a dog."It was like...someone left it here for us."

"Ay, you're going to get me wet too, perro." Imelda wrung out the bottom of her skirts, and already noted a few irksome stains making an appearance over the purple layers."Who do you think left it?"

"Maybe some kids or someone who fishes around here."

"Well whoever left it, bless their heart," she grunted with a final squeeze of her dress. "And gracias to you who found it."

He glanced at her and she tilted her head to welcome his lips against hers. There was a chilly-warmth when they met in a chaste, yet sweet kiss. Imelda leaned into him and angled her face upward to deepen the stamp of their kiss; an appreciative hum exhaled onto her skin.

When she pulled back, Imelda noticed how tempting he was like this: shirt and pants clung to his skin, and the dampness of the fabric translated into a translucent filter—the tan, caramel tones of muscle peeking through. She noticed the broad length of his pecs; perhaps he'd been doing more labor to achieve the developing mold. Her eyes darkened with a curious flicker of desire as they trailed down the flat terrain of his abdomen to his belt.

A new spring of warmth emerged from the underlining of her core and travelled carefully between her legs with a throbbing pressure. Her eyes peered up at his face and melted at the angelic gaze shining in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He cupped her face, and Imelda melted into the familiar touch of smooth palms and calloused fingertips. She nodded when a harsh shiver ran through her—interrupting the rhythm of her breaths and almost extinguishing the little spark in her core. “Here."

His hands untucked his shirt and swiftly dragged it over his head. While he busied himself, Imelda could not turn away from the distinct body of _him._ He was _hers_ and no other woman would ever see this, feel him like she had several times over. Unconsciously, she bit her lip at the slight sheen coating his tan skin.

She felt a sudden coolness wrapped around her and jerked at the contact. "Oh!" she gasped as he rubbed circles along her back.

"Is this enough?"

"No."

"No?" He paused. "Then what can I—whoa—"

Imelda shrugged off his shirt and sprang up at him until she could feel their breaths mingling. She cupped his face and marvelled at how small her hands were. He held onto her elbows and both melted until their foreheads touched. With a small nuzzle of their noses, one hand caressed down his ear and along his neck before her arm wound around his shoulder.

Imelda felt a wave of satisfaction when he took that as a cue to pull her closer. They were _almost_ pressed together, if it weren't for the slightly awkward angle on her spine. Her body wanted more, _needed_ more. Their lips tickled each other, yet neither moved.

"What do you need, mi amor?"

"Warm me." She pulled him down for a smothering kiss, while her hand inched up to grasp the slick hair. Héctor quickly acclimated to the rising conditions and tilted her back into the deepest part of their shelter. _"Por favor, mi amor,"_ she begged between each intense kiss. "I need you to keep me warm."

"Always." He gave her a soft kiss before lifting her head and bunching a small hill of dirt beneath her skull.

"Héctor?"

"Shhhhh." His hand absently searched for the discarded shirt; when he felt the cloth, he covered the pile before laying her head down gently. "I'll keep us both warm."

She closed her eyes as he kissed over every inch of her face with his vow. "I need you now," she whispered, taking his hand and pressing him to her chest.  His breath hitched when his palm held the entirety of her breast, and he looked to her for direction. Imelda could see the conflict of lust and restraint in his eyes.

"A-Are you sure? We could wait until tomorrow."

"We've done it before. There's no difference between today and tomorrow."

"But—"

She silenced him with a kiss and he let out a moan. "Te amo, Héctor." A tender kiss against his nose brought a subtle blush on his cheeks. "I'm already your wife, and you my husband."

Imelda saw love and lust win over in his eyes, unable to stop smiling as he gazed down at her with such tenderness. She always felt like the most beautiful woman when he looked at her. Héctor had no fear of her temper nor did he attempt to damage her character; he loved _her._

"Te amo, Imelda." Even with the pounding rain and roaring thunders, she could hear how his voice lowered, deepened for her.

 _Only_ her.

He claimed her with a sultry kiss—tongue sweeping across her lips and dipping in to meet hers. Imelda spread her legs and bent one knee to welcome Héctor; after all, he would soon memorize and know this body for the rest of his life. His weight gently pressed into her, almost forcing out a pleasurable gasp.

They parted briefly, before his lips dragged down the smooth dip of her neck and across her collarbone. Imelda could barely breathe beneath the kisses and both hands slowly brushing down the soft outlining curves of her body, until reaching the bottom of her skirts. His fingers caressed the exposed area of her calves and stroked upward, bunching the purple fabric to her waist. Imelda shivered again at the rush of cool air tingling across her bare legs.

They should have been embarrassed and horrified at the fact they were enacting such a scandalous and private deed to Nature's audience. But it only brought a thrill to her, and she was sure the enthusiasm was rubbing off on Héctor.

"Mmmh, Héctor!" Her voice raised an octave when she felt his lips venturing closer to her breasts. Hot breaths tickled her skin concealed by the wet fabric, but she knew it would do nothing to stop him from handling them. She gripped his hair and gently guided him toward her nipple, and he hummed graciously when he encircled the whole area with his lips. Loud cries escaped from her throat at the pleasurable sensation of his tongue swirling around the hardened bud, quickly becoming noticeable through the translucent cloth.

She shifted her legs beneath him, and felt a long hardness when she brushed against his groin. Imelda angled her knee to rub within the junction of his thighs, and absorbed the corresponding groans vibrating into her chest. With a stronger swell of confidence, she persisted in gently caressing the hard lump.

Suddenly, she cried out when she felt a startling warmth massaging and stroking her other breast. Her eyes rolled back and feet dug into the damp soil at the divine sensation of heat and chill raising such bliss in her body.

"Eres hermosa, Imelda, " he murmured, bringing his hands up to peel down the fabric from her shoulders and down to her waist. His gaze deepened at the exposed view of her breasts and with firm resolution, he massaged the soft flesh with hard and gentle pressure.

"Más, Héctor!" She muffled the next moan as more declarations threatened to erupt.

"You can be loud, mi amor." He kissed slowly between her cleavage. "There's no one here to listen to your wonderful voice, except me and this storm."

"I don't know how to be loud right now."

"I will help you." And he smiled at her, creeping down until his face hovered over her pelvis. He bunched the remainder of her dress over her waist, and Imelda felt a subtle wave of self-consciousness rise to the surface of her body. She studied his face and relaxed at awestruck expression crossing his features.

Subtly, Imelda raised her hips in anticipation when she felt his hand trail along her pelvis. She felt herself dripping liquid warmth, yet little embarrassment when it inflamed Héctor's lust. His hands inched closer and rested comfortably over her pubic bone and Imelda released a sigh of relief, until he stopped. She peered down confused and noticed him staring at his own hands; her gaze followed his and saw the dirt smears along his fingers.

"No importa." Yet, Héctor paid no attention; he continued to flicker between his hands and her exposed body. "I just need you."  
  
Instead of a surrender, that cunning smile curled on his face.  
  
He licked his lips and rested his hands along her inner thighs. She tried to remember the last time he touched her there without cotton between them and failed to conjure the most recent memory. They agreed it would be better to wait until their wedding night rather than constantly risk conceiving a child out of wedlock.

_"AY!"_

His tongue was warm, masterful—tending to her with soft licks, and the few seconds of it were overwhelming. She rested her calves along his back, as he looped his arms beneath her thighs to keep her anchored. He swirled through the slippery crevices, and noticed she was most vocal when he seemed to hit one _particular_ spot.

"Up, up," she directed. _‘Dios, so good!’_ She arched her hips into him and grazed her nails against his scalp when he stroked her clit. He perfected the pressure and speed—a mounting energy began to manifest that stiffened her body until the pressure became too much that it burst. Her eyes rolled back and all she could see was a silver blur streaked across her vision and the vigorous bliss raging through her core. The force of this paramount fulfillment left her feeling limp, until her semblance recognized a heavy weight resting on her stomach.

"You sang beautifully." He smiled and planted a kiss below her belly button. "I truly am the luckiest man in Mexico."

"Then join me," she breathed. "Canta conmigo."

Héctor nodded and raised himself as best he could in their confined space. He undid his belt as quickly as his nimble fingers could move. The metal _clink_ of his belt unlatching was a melodious sound to both—any particular sound that indicated how close he was to nudity was arousing.

She stared hard at the hard length of him finally looming out as Héctor lowered his clothes to his knees. Remembering the mud stained on his palms, Imelda sat up and carefully traced his entire cock. It jerked under her touch, ready to please her. A moan involuntarily slipped from both the moment she closed her hand around him and began to stroke slowly. Héctor let out of a ragged, deep breath with the increasing pace around the head.

Imelda watched him with carefully as he tilted his head back, eyebrows crinkled and teeth biting his lip. A few deep moans encouraged her to move faster, until he tapped her hand to slow down. As she eased her pace, he crept closer to her and steadied himself at her core.They took a deep breath as Héctor slowly pushed himself within the slick depths, filling her until there was no more, and knocking the breath out of their lungs.

 _"Héctor_ _..."_

_"Imelda..."_

They remained still for a moment before slowly, he began the first thrust—gentle and soft. He was so warm and filling. That familiar heat rubbing against her walls and sending tiny licks of heat into her stomach was indescribable for Imelda. He warmed her from the inside out with every centimeter of himself buried inside of her.  
  
This was exhilarating. Intimacy with hot and cold.  
  
Her nails bit into his shoulders as he pressed into her with subtle vigor, forcing harsher gasps from her. Héctor bent over her—foreheads touching and eyes half-closed. The gentle rhythm he created left her breathless and unable to think. She tilted her face down, but timidity flushed on her cheeks at the thought of tasting herself on his lips. Sensing her hesitancy, he turned and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You're so warm, mi amor," Imelda panted, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He settled into the crook of her shoulder as he held onto her tightly.

"I told you I'll keep us warm," he groaned and turned into her neck. " _Ayyy, te amo, Imelda._ "

"Tu eres el amor de mi vida, Héctor," she murmured before biting off another loud cry.

"It's okay, mi amor." A sultry kiss was blessed upon her shoulder. "Be as loud as you want."

"But—" She paused and listened to her surroundings—nothing but the song of rains and thunder encircling them. He was right.  And with this wonderful music echoing in the background, it wouldn't matter because all she heard was his voice. "Then you have to be loud, too." Imelda wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed him further in.

He let out a raw groan against her skin and dragged his lips over the slopes of her shoulder, tongue sweeping her cool skin. A dewy layer of moisture coated her entire body and ignited a chill through her bones when a gust of wind brushed over. But the radiating warmth of kisses and  intimate contact with his body enveloped her in a cocoon of safety, love, and tenderness.

"Ah, Héctor—this is for you—tell me you love me."

"Te amo mucho, Imelda—mi amor—mi vida—mi alma—I will _never_ leave you." That deep voice resonating in her ear sent a shiver rolling down her spine. A sudden wave of electrifying pleasure hammered through her core, tickling her stomach, and travelling to her palpitating heart.

"Mi amor!" She squeezed him as he continued to stimulate the rising heat quickly spreading to every limb. His hands moved up to cup her face, forcing her to stare into the rich browns of his eyes. The overwhelming momentum quickly engulfed her in an ocean of euphoria, and Imelda freely wished to drown in it. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head, until a little control forced her to keep her gaze with Héctor.   

"You're everything to me—my sun, moon, stars—I am nothing without you. You are everything I need and more. _Dios Imelda..._ There is no life if you’re not by my side. _Ayyy, mi amor, mi mujer, mi vida..."_

Imelda could only whimper when every thrust pushed her closer to that glorious edge she travelled with him. Once she reached that point, there was no turning back. That delicious pressure swirled in her muscles and she felt as if gravity was pulling her entire body into this portal of bliss. Quickly, it flourished into a vortex of pleasure—forcing her under and she gladly accepting it. She held onto Héctor tightly as pleasure overcame her entire being; soft pants and gasps tickling his skin, and freshly minted grooves biting into his flesh.

 _"Héctor_ _!"_

“Ah, sí, sí, Imelda!”

He quickened his pace and had his eyes closed tightly at his own escalating rush. Imelda returned his habit—peppering his face with loving kisses.  She tried to study the beauty within this man connected to her. His luscious eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings sweeping across a baby green leaf. Those deep, sensual moans and cries erupted from him and floated in her ear, perfectly accompanying her own high, shallow gasps.

"Love me." She moved to whisper in his ear. "Prove your love to me—Héctor—soy tu esposa, te amo."

He buried his head into her shoulder and shook into her open body with stuttering thrusts. She could feel his teeth grazing her flesh, but without a rough bite and then she _felt_ it.

A gush of warmth spilled inside of her, pooling inside the farthest depths.

This was it.

She was his and he was hers. He marked her body as his with his own love  and from today forward, she would never belong to anyone but herself and him.

"Héctor..." He was warm to the touch, almost as if he was burning from fever, until a cool breeze blanketed over them. Their hearts raced against each other—drumming beneath their bones yet calling for the other before slowing into the same calm rhythm. "Mi amor?"  
  
"Te amo." He slowly withdrew from her, but remained nestled atop of her with a careful weight. His drunken eyes gazed into hers and Imelda saw a dark palette full of tenderness and devotion in his eyes. She felt those words penetrate to the core of her heart and the overwhelming sentiment of his undying love quickly engulfed her. "Why are you crying, mi amor?" Héctor immediately propped himself on his elbows and smoothed away her bangs.

"I-don't-know," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands and turning away.  How embarrassing! He could probably see her cheeks flushing pink even while hiding. The first time he would see her cry and it was over nothing.  
  
"Imelda..."  
  
The loving sweetness widened the gate of tears gushing out, and she bit her lip. Embarrassment clenched in her throat and Imelda fought the mounting urges of uncontrollable hitches crawling up—a sign of vulnerability and an inability to keep her emotions in check. "I don't know why I'm like this!" she admitted.

"Did I hurt you?" He tried to pry her hands from her face, but she didn't budge. "Talk to me, mi vida."

Her hands lowered and she wiped away a few stray tears. "I just love you so much."

"So do I."

"I knoww" she cried, mentally cursing herself as more tears flowed freely. As she moved to wipe it away, Héctor was faster. "I can feel how strong your love is and it makes me feel—aghh!"

"Ah, it's okay to cry." How did manage to make his voice so soothing like the finest silk? Surely, he would only force a new spring of tears. "Sometimes I want to cry just knowing you chose me! I have to pinch myself every once in a while to know that you fell in love with me for real."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't be silly."

“En serio!” He insisted, brushing away loose hairs from her flustered cheek. Imelda rolled her eyes at his admission. "Ahh, there she is." He smiled and gently pecked her lips. "I'll love you forever. Even after our souls leave our bodies in this world and pass on."  
  
"What if there is no other world?"  
  
"There's no limit or expiration of my heart for you—it's yours."

Imelda leaned up for another kiss  and pulled him to her. "My heart is yours, too," she whispered into his shoulder, nuzzling her face there.  
  
"I'll never leave you cold — I will keep you warm forever."  
  
Together they laid  in a tight embrace, sheltered by the intertwined clutches of branches. Both were lost in the moment of close intimacy that neither had realized the thunderous storm had transitioned into soft rains.

* * *

 

Imelda closed her eyes and reminisced. The earthly fragrance of rain mixed with rich soil; the powerful melody  of a cloudburst fiercely roaring; subtle bite of chilly breezes cutting through her bones; the warmth of _him_ protecting her.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft, yet her ears were sharp enough to catch it through the commotion. He  wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders and pressed her into his frame as they huddled on the cobblestone. They managed to find "shelter" beneath an aging stone formation from the unexpected storm descending on their adventure through an old garden on the other side of town. "Imelda?"

"Sí," she whispered, opening her eyes and shyly peering up at the skeleton beside her. He looked at her with _that look_ mixed with awe, worry, and love — the one that made her realize her heart belonged to him. It melted everything within her and forced her heart to beat faster as a young woman, just as it did now. _This idiota._ She leaned up and gently claimed him with a loving kiss. For a moment he was stiff, and then he relaxed comfortably into her. The touch of him aroused a warmth deep in her bones, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as if it were the most natural act in the world. She breathed a satisfied moan into his lips as her body reclined to rest against the cobblestone. "Héctor..." Imelda briefly pulled away, unable to remain separated for long.

"I-Imelda..."  
  
"Do you remember this?" She kissed along from his jaw to the vibrant markings along his cheekbones.  
  
_"Of course."_ Dios, that voice. He knew what it did to her. "You're still as beautiful as you were the day I set eyes on you."  
  
"But I'm _old_ Héctor—look at my ha—" HIs lips pressed against hers. The gentle and commanding pressure left her melting under his control..  
  
"Let me prove it to you." He leaned over her until they lay flat upon the cool ground. Every fibre of her protested against this, yet words failed to spring forth  to rebuff him. "I will show you how beautiful you are."  
  
"H-here?" She winced at the awkward discomfort pressing into her neck as Héctor locked her body beneath his.

"We've done it before," he murmured along her temple. One hand cradled her skull and pulled her closer for him to kiss, while he slid his other arm in the same spot her neck had rested previously. He lowered her down and rather than feel the damp cobblestone, he nestled her perfectly on his forearm.      
  
"But we were young!" Imelda bit her lip and leaned her head to the left to avoid raindrops from pelting her face. When she kissed him earlier, she hadn't meant to rouse passion! Or at least, she thought....  
  
"What do you need?" His hand rustled beneath her skirts, bunching it towards her waist while tracing her femurs. Imelda couldn't resist a moan when she felt his lips teasing her sternum and ribs. Another high gasp spilled forward when she felt eager fingers stroking within her pelvis. "Tell me, mi amor..."

He couldn't do this! Not when it felt _too good_ to refuse this pleasure.

“Héctor…!” She almost lost her voice when she felt heat rising within the empty cavity of her body.

“Imelda?” A fresh trail of kisses pressed against her chest until his lips hovered above her own—berry lipstick subtly smudged over the corners. Imelda slightly craned her neck up to meet him, centimeters away from touching.

"Warm me."  
  
"Always." He leaned to meet her in a tender kiss. "I'll keep you warm forever."  
  
When Imelda met his eyes, she saw the universe shining again. Through the long years of pain and rebirth of their relationship, no man would ever fulfill her except him—the love permanently stamped into her soul.

"So will I."  

And she surrendered to Héctor as the turbulent storm slowly progressed into soft rains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't take Imelda so long to find a tool if Héctor wasn't standing in the closet with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as a sequel or separate event from the events detailed in the first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"Ay, where is it? I know it was on this shelf!" Imelda huffed, standing on her tip toes and glossing over the high surfaces. 

"Maybe it's on this one--"

"Ow! You're jabbing me in the ribs!" 

"Lo siento." Héctor winced and moved his arm to the side. It wasn't easy to  "There's not much--room to move around in here." 

"There would be more space if you hadn't insisted on coming in here with me." She shuffled along the side and lifted her skirts as she walked over a box of tools, facing Héctor, yet ignoring eye contact with him. "Dios mio, it better not be missing." Imelda perked herself up on her tip toes to inspect the shelf beside her husband. Her focus had been centered around the box of particular screwdrivers the twins were looking for, she completely missed the hypnotized gaze radiating from Héctor. 

His eyes couldn't look away from the dim lighting contouring her cheeks and giving the illusion of hooded, _bedroom_ eyelids in a dusky space. A small urge began to fester in his bones drawing him to her, demanding for her and refusing to back down until he was sated. The hem of her skirt tickled his shins and he swore he could feel a slight tingling running along his bones. He automatically leaned back against the shelf and almost hummed when her small frame subconsciously followed him, the rise and fall of her chest so close to pressing into him. His breathing slowed, deepened--the way it did whenever desire began to cloud his vision. It took Héctor's entire willpower not to force her against him and press their lips with such unusual roughness that surprised even him. 

Although Imelda had expressed encouragement when he was a bit rougher or passionate with her as a living, young couple, Héctor wasn't sure if it would be the same in their forms now. Especially considering the long years of hurt and anger that kept them separated for almost a century. What right did he have to display such authority or dominance in their growing relationship? They had explored intimacy before in this world several times over now, but they had drowned in tender and sweet love-making rather than a desperate heat. 

Yet...

What if he tried a hint of passion in small doses to not frighten her off? 

Just as he was about to lean forward to claim her closer to him, Imelda pushed herself further into him--her entire body flushed against his. A sharp breath hitched in his throat at the warmth seeping into all of his limbs, but particularly where her ribs were slightly dipping into his were it not for the fabric of her dress. She was so adorably small in comparison to his tall form that he couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness wash over him. He was going to protect her against anything that challenged them. How could he not when he and the most beautiful woman in the world (who was his wife!) were still learning to love each other again?

Héctor's eyes flickered between their bodies and Imelda's face hovering close to his neck. He felt a warm ghost of air pass where his ear would have been and a shiver rolled down his spine. Every small thing she did was beginning to unravel him. 

"Aha! I found it!" Imelda exclaimed victoriously with a satisfied smile, settling on her heels again and carefully inspecting the small box. "Next time I'll have the boys search for it..." She turned to try and walk out of the closet, until a large hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop. Héctor guided her back to stand before him, both hands reaching for her. "Héctor, what are you doing?" 

He rubbed small circles over her hands and lowered his voice. "We don't have to go out there now _._ " Slowly, one hand slid up her arm and gently caressed over the exposed bone of her shoulder before settling along her face. "We have some time," he whispered, leaning close--his lips hovering teasingly over her cheek.

"Héctor..."

The way she said his name was almost a stutter and he hoped the craving was rubbing off on her. She let out a little gasp when he pressed a soft kiss to her cheekbone, then another along the markings above her eye. When she didn't move nor protest, he continued to bless every inch of her face; moving closer and closer to meet her mouth. Yet even as he's kissing at the corner, he pauses and waits. His hand slides over to rest on her hip, hesitant to pull her in, while the other plays with the tight plait.  Héctor grazed his lips along hers, not close to be considered a kiss, but enough to heighten their arousal. Imelda tilted her face up to meet him halfway and pulled him down so they could have what they sought for. 

The contact is firm and hard, yet pleasurable as both melt into the kiss and hum approvingly with the building intensity.  They remain stuck in the moment and dusty closet, quickly losing their breaths from the 

"We need to--" Imelda pulled back gently, trying to gather her rationality again before it slipped away. 

"Shhhhh." Héctor's arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him. "They'll be fine."

"The family is going to--" 

His lips pressed against hers again, deep and hard in an effort to convince her to trust in him. "Stay with me, Imelda."  He nuzzled his face along her shoulder and held her in his embrace.

For a moment, she stood stiff in his arms and Héctor continued to hold her. No words to derail her thinking nor movement to force her into a position she would be uncomfortable with. Even if they weren't doing anything to ignite lust, Héctor still felt some level of content in being able to hold her like this after so long. After a few more minutes in silence, he felt ready to surrender and slide out of the embrace, when he felt her shift. Small hands brushed against his hips and snaked over his arms before looping around his neck.  

_"Bésame,"_ she purred, fingers curling in his hair. 

Slowly, Héctor lifted his head up and leaned down to kiss her softly; each kiss growing longer and more intense. His grip on her grew almost possessive and he pressed her flush against his chest. They pulled at each other, trying to keep from separating even in the small closet space, and kissing harder, deeper. Since they were sandwiched between shelves and prone to banging against it, Héctor guided her further in the closet where there was an open space along the wall. He pinned her body against the space and revelled in the high gasps erupting from his wife's throat as they began to unconsciously grind into each other. 

_"Héctor..."_

_"Ay, Imelda,"_ he groaned into her mouth, tilting his head for a better angle. "Te amo, mi amor." 

"Do you?" She bit down a harsh moan when he dipped down to kiss her collarbone with a gentle nip. In return, her fingers trailed down Héctor's sternum and ribs, forcing out a sensual deep groan from him, before falling on the rope encircling his hips. She tries to work as fast as she can before he moves up to kiss her until she forgets her name.  As the rope loosens, Héctor pulls down his suspender straps and his trousers fall once Imelda unties the bind. 

With a touch of boldness, Imelda firmly stroked within his pelvis and savored the guttural groan released against her neck. His hips curved into her hand, seeking raw pleasure her hand offered. 

_"Ay Dios mio..."_  

"Te gusta eso?" 

"Siiii." 

As she worked on him, he reached around to unbutton the first few buttons and relish in feeling more of her. He kissed her shoulder and almost cried out when she curled her fingers into the bone within his pelvis--the pleasure spiking through his core as if he still had flesh. The sensation was so intense, he had to bow his head into her chest to allow the pleasure to dwindle out. Even if he couldn't see Imelda's face, he could hear the smile in her voice with her own pants. His hands glided down her spine and Imelda arched into the touch as he caressed each vertebrae and tickled the ones still hidden beneath purple fabric. The sleeve of her dress began to slip down her arms and Héctor gently pulled them down until Imelda stood half-exposed before him.  

Abruptly, he moved back and knelt down, immediately missing the blissful touch of her hands on him. The layers of her skirts bundled easily as he gathered them up, and eyes closing appreciatively as his palms smoothed over her shins and femurs.  A shiver rolled down Imelda's spine once his fingers teasingly stroked within her pelvis and she curved into the touch before it quickly disappeared. She opened her mouth to protest, but muffled a sudden moan when she felt pleasure brushing down her sternum and over her breast bones. Héctor anchored his hands into her hips as he tickled the sensitive areas of his wife to create a sensual melody only for his ears. 

Imelda's hand clutched his head to press her further into her chest, while she bit the other to smother more moans from escaping past the closet.  

"Mi amor...ah! It feels...so good." 

"Hermosa," Hector murmured, gazing up at her as she tilted her head back. This was a sight to behold. 

But he wasn't finished yet.

He slipped his hands from beneath her skirt, reached back to untie the ribbon holding the fabric along her hips. His eyes darkened as he watched the layers descend from his wife's body, revealing the naked beauty of her bones. Though they lacked flesh, no other man would ever have the blessing to see her like this--in flesh and in death. He rose to his full height and recaptured those intense kisses that started this tumbling of events. Héctor pressed her further against the wall and there was a loud _thump_ , though neither truly cared when it wasn't adjacent to an open room such as the kitchen or living room. The heavy pressure of Héctor pushing into her frame and claiming her with drunken kisses stole Imelda's breath away with a pleasure she missed from him. 

The pleasure of him that she tried to forget for almost a century. And being overpowered by it felt rich, natural, and filling. 

Suddenly, his hands gripped her hips and Imelda squeaked when he pushed her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. 

"Héctor!" 

"Shhh shhh, I got you," he whispered in her ear, taking full advantage of the wall to secure his hold on her. He gave a little thrust to settle her better against him, and felt surprise when a new spark of pleasure quaked in his groin. The moan from Imelda told him she must have felt it, too. 

"You feel warm, " Imelda murmured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Both began to slowly rock until their pelvises collided until they heard a loud clack of their bones. They curved into each other, releasing high gasps at the escalating warmth and pleasure surging in this union. Héctor thrust into her with firm rolls of his hips, and Imelda squeezed him further into her. 

"Mas, Héctor, mas," she begged, burrowing her face against his neck. 

"Asi?" His hips moved with more pressure and rigor, and the fear of hurting her started to return. 

_"Mas!"_  

 They cried out together at the powerful wave of ecstasy beginning to build in their cores under rough movements that they had never experienced before. Imelda's high gasps and cries blended with the deep groans Héctor breathed into her bones; a new erotic song claiming their bodies.  

"Ay, Imelda--I missed you so much--mi amor, mi vida, querida--" His words tumbled out of his mouth as he broke the rhythm and ground himself into her, leaving her breathless. The echoes of her moans, gasps, muffled screams still rang in his ear and he sought to hear it one last time. She let out a few more stuttering gasps and he knew. Her inability to say more was a sign he always remembered that she was close to reaching the peak of ecstasy. "Canta para mi." 

_"Héctor...!"_  Her legs tightened around him and she pulled his head back, pressing her lips upon his as he absorb her screams. He held onto her as her body stiffened and she slipped off the edge of glory as a powerful orgasm shook in the deepest parts of her bones. How he wished he could be crushed by her as her limbs encircled him in a tight lock when he brings her to that edge.

She grew limp in his arms, but continued to hold on as he maintained his momentum. Their foreheads touched, breaths mingled, and grip tightened as Héctor began to feel pleasure quickly crawling up his spine.  His breathing became jagged as he came close to surrendering to the overpowering bliss of her. 

"Te amo, Hector--love me--show me how much you missed me-- _mi amor._ "

"Ahhh, Imelda! Te amo!" 

Within a few seconds, her word were enough to force him under a thunderous wave of pleasure that resonated through his bones. His eyes clenched close and he could remember nothing, except  for her name rolling of his tongue as ecstasy snapped within him. Though this state didn't last as long as he would have liked, the power of it almost pushed him into another realm.

Part of his strength slipped way with the small tides of pleasure dying down. Imelda extended her leg down, and Héctor allowed her to lean against the wall with him above her. He leaned down for one final kiss as they sought to catch their breaths, and Imelda wrapped her arms around him--hands pressed firmly against his back. 

"Mi amor..." Héctor muttered into her hair. "Te amo mucho." 

"Te amo," she repeated softly, fingers playing with the edges of his hair. She can hear the smile in his voice as he breathes, his arms pulling her closer into him. They stood there for a few more minutes, savoring the lasting effects of pleasure before reality settled among the afterglow. 

 

* * *

"What took you so long?" 

"We had a hard time finding it," Imelda dismissed, waving her hand off. The twins glanced at each other and then back at the couple, eyes squinting and taking in new details. 

"It shouldn't take 30 minutes to find one box," Oscar countered. 

"It does when you don't put it back where it belongs," Héctor pointed out, blowing a stray hair from his face. 

"Ay, enough bickering you two! Get back to work." And Imelda dropped the box into Felipe's hands. She settled back in her seat, concealing the smile of an afterglow. When her brothers weren't paying attention, she stole several knowing glances at her husband at the other side of the room. 

 


End file.
